


The Scary Part, the Aftershock

by Aceworu



Series: Life Will Heal and Love Will Bind [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Niflheim Prince!Prompto, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, also my first ffxv fic i'm posting, finally posting something for this au hoob oy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceworu/pseuds/Aceworu
Summary: He’s wide awake then, knowing that in a few scant hours he and Prompto would be officially wed.





	1. The Time We Have

**Author's Note:**

> As the local certified wedding enthusiast, I had to be the one to write the actual ceremony [and the lead up to it.] Even if it's not the usual sort. Fic and chapter titles comes from The Night Starts Here by Stars
> 
> warning for ardyn being a bit of a creep to Prompto?? and some implied transphobia/cissexism probably

Noctis isn’t sure how he managed to fall asleep the night before, but he knows it wasn’t long enough when Ignis is gently shaking him awake. He almost rolls back over, confident Ignis will let him get a few more minutes of sleep, before his sleep-addled brain catches up to what day it is. He’s wide awake then, knowing that in a few scant hours he and Prompto would be officially wed. He sighs, pushing himself up and catching the rise of Ignis’ eyebrows at his lack of complaint.

“Yeah, I’m up, I’m up.” He stretches, taking note of his left shoulder being a little stiff that morning. Must’ve slept on it weird. He winces, reaching for his muscle relaxer on the nightstand as Ignis brings in breakfast. It’s a long day ahead, and he knows to get ahead of the pain when he can. Ignis starts to speak as he swallows them, grimacing and grabbing a piece of toast to cover up the terrible taste.

“After breakfast you’re needed by the tailors to make sure your garments for the ceremony are fitted properly. You have some leisure time after that, but I’m sure things will arise that require our attention. Afterwards you’ll change back into the proper attire and everything should go accordingly.”

Noctis hums, quickly working on the eggs on his plate. “What, you didn’t plan everything absolutely perfectly for once?”

Ignis smiles, crossing his arms. “You know surprisingly little about weddings, for someone attending his own in a few hours.”

Noctis rolls his eyes, even though Ignis can’t see it, and wants to ask how many weddings _he’s_ been involved in, being glued to Noctis’ side pretty much their whole lives. But Noctis is pretty sure Ignis has several plans about wedding Gladio eventually, even if neither of them would ever mention it. He sets his plate aside, having finished his food, and rolls his shoulders again before getting out of bed, satisfied when nothing creaks or pops. He can’t help but look towards the large double doors leading to the hallway, wondering about the other half of this wedding-slash-peace ceremony.

“How’s Prompto?”

He can see Ignis bite back a sigh, and can’t really blame him. Things had been… prickly, between Prompto and Ignis to say the least. Prompto had rather bluntly commented on Ignis being seen as ‘unfit’ in Niflheim upon their first meeting, and Ignis had no tolerance for those questioning his ability. Still, Ignis answers with all the professionalism he’s had as long as Noctis has known him. “He’s to be attended solely by the Niflheim company that accompanied him until the ceremony, after which he will be considered a crown citizen of Lucis. Chancellor Izunia has assured us that any needed assistance will be sought out.”

Noctis can’t help but frown a bit at the answer. He’d not had much interaction with the Niflheim chancellor, but what he did have left a sour taste in his mouth. The way he’d casually handled Prompto at the dinner that was their first formal meeting, showing him off as if he were a great prize won by Insomnia, had been… unsettling. Noctis shakes the thoughts off, trotting over to the privacy screen in front of his closest to grab something easy to change in and out of. He still had a lot of questions about Prompto, about the Chancellor and Niflheim, but he knew it would have to wait. Right now he had to worry about pulling this wedding off, guaranteeing peace between Lucis and Niflheim and maybe giving his father a bit of rest after maintaining the wall for so long. He took a deep breath, pulling on his usual fatigues. Everything would work out. It had to.

\----

On the other side of the Citadel, however, Prompto had already been awake for the hours by the time Ardyn sweeps into his room. He’s been falling in and out of fitful sleeps all night before eventually giving up. He’d snapped some quick shots of the sun coming over the Insomnian skyline, tucked his camera away again and perused the books decorating his temporary space. Most of them about Lucian history, many speaking of the power of the Lucian kings and their crystal. A recent volume spoke of the Oracles, ending on a profile of Lady Lunafreya, sitting posed for a photograph with her dogs at her feet. Prompto smiles a bit at it. Even in Gralea, he’d heard tales of the young Oracle, and how universally adored she was. He thought that, perhaps, with how close the Lucian and the Oracle lines are, he’d get to meet her someday.

Prompto is started as Ardyn came in, flanked by two blank-faced attendants carrying his wedding garments.

“Ah, our charming prince, an early riser as always!” He praises, making no note of how it was already mid afternoon by then. The ceremony was to take place at Twilight, further symbolizing the union between Niflheim and Lucis. Prompto might’ve thought it quite moving, if circumstances were different. Ardyn quickly crosses the room to where Prompto sits on the bed. He smiles down at Prompto in the way that makes him want to crawl out of his skin, the way he’s more than familiar with by now. “Such an important event ahead of us! I trust you’ve been resting well, in preparation?”

Prompto nods, though he’s well aware that whatever sleep he had gotten is nowhere near even ‘adequate.’

“Um, pardon, but, Isn’t it a little early to be dressed? The ceremony isn’t for a few hours yet.”

Ardyn waves his hand, one of his gestures serving to make every word seem grand and meaningful. “One final fitting, to make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible, your highness. It would be quite unflattering to the Empire if our precious Prince were to have a wardrobe malfunction in front of his groom and all the elites of Lucis, would it not?”

Prompto looks down. He knows the Chancellor makes a fair point, but, like every time before, it feels as if it is solely to degrade him that Ardyn says it. He sheds the light robe he was wearing, turning away from Ardyn as he starts to undo the buttons of his sleep shirt. He knows asking for more privacy is useless, Ardyn overseeing every aspect of his life. He pushes his shirt off his arms, it pooling on the floor before being quickly joined by his pants. He crosses his arms over his bare chest, moving over to his dresser to grab a clean pair of undergarments when he feels Ardyn’s familiar feather-light touch ghosting over his spine. He jumps, looking over his shoulder at him.

“Ah, such a lovely creature.” He smiles, making Prompto want to crawl out of his skin. “I’m sure Noctis will be very pleased to see you in such fine condition.”

Prompto doesn’t reply. He waits to feel Ardyn’s withdrawal before quickly changing, keeping himself covered as he moves towards the attendants. He wishes to bind his chest, but his clothes had been fitted without the covering and Ardyn had made clear the implication that he was to do without for Noctis’ sake. Just remembering it made him shiver. He silently sends up a quicky prayer of thanks that his chest wasn’t noticeable in the clothes, at the very least. He’s handed garments and helped into them, buttons and trinkets moving into place. He takes deep breaths, feeling a little more settled as more layers are added.

Soon, he wouldn’t even be a citizen of Niflheim anymore. Given over to the Kingdom of Lucis as a symbol of the peace. Though he didn’t doubt envoys from the empire - including Ardyn himself - would be around to check on him regularly, it wouldn’t be nearly to the same level of oversight they’d had on him all these years. It’s almost enough to let him relax. Prompto still didn’t know much about Lucis, and he worried that the kindness they showed him was just for show, kept up long enough for the company attending him to return beyond the wall. But for now, things were different, and that was enough for him.


	2. The Task at Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer than i expected ri p
> 
> warning for set-up for a questionable sexual situation at the end that doesn't actually go anywhere because Noctis is a decent human being and the only consent is enthusiastic consent

Just as Ignis predicted, despite every detail of the wedding being triple checked, issues arose requiring Noctis’ attention. A vendor had fewer carp than expected, and Ignis made it clear that the kitchen couldn’t just ‘toss another type of fish in’ as Noctis suggested. So it had been calls all around the city to find a suitable vendor. All while being told of every small detail of the preparations and trying to understand why flower arrangements needed to be fiddled with so late into the day. Ignis, to his credit, managed to streamline everything, shuffling Noctis from one task to the next with minimal fuss. It was almost a relief when Noctis is ushered back into his chambers to be dressed in his wedding attire.

The golden decorations and the armor over his shoulder are a familiar weight, settling him back into the reality. He was on his way to his wedding, the ceremony binding him to the Prince of Niflheim for the sake of his kingdom. He took a deep breath, turning to look over himself in the mirror. Though the clothes had been perfectly tailored to him, he couldn’t help the feeling that they didn’t fit. He still felt like a small child trailing after his father. His face holds barely any resemblance to Regis - people had always said how much he looked like his mother, someone he’d never met. He stands up straighter, the cape behind him flowing a bit at the shift.

“Noct?” Ignis’ voice, clear as a bell, shakes him from his thoughts. Noctis looks over, catching how Ignis’ brow furrows in concern over his specs, mouth in a tight line. Noctis sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Sorry, Specs, kinda, um, got caught up in my own head for a second there”

“Well, that’s to be expected,” Ignis’ face settles back into a perfect example of professionalism. “It is a rather serious commitment you’ll be making today.”

Noctis chuckles, striding towards the door with Ignis following behind. “I made the commitment weeks ago, now we’re just making it official.” A commitment to peace, to prompto, to the throne. He wasn’t totally sure which is was, or if it was all three at once. Thinking about it too hard made his head swim, though, and he didn’t have time for that now. Golden hues were starting to fall into the Citadel halls through tall, elegant windows framed by black cast iron. It isn’t a long walk from Noctis’ chambers to the ceremonial hall where the wedding is to take place, but it almost feels like it to Noctis.

The sound of the doors feels much louder than before as Noctis and Ignis step into the old training room, joining the rest of the main party. Regis catches his eye first, and sends Noctis a soft smile that he can tell is hiding all the things his father wants to say to him. Ardyn is next, briefly, before he taps Prompto’s shoulder to get his attention, drawing it away from the murals of Lucian legends decorating the walls. Prompto shows him a small smile, and just like his father seems to be hiding an avalanche of thoughts and worries behind it. Ignis bows to the king before stepping away, heading into the hall to take his place for the ceremony.

Noctis takes the moment to look over what his fiancé wears. A white, Lucian style suit with gold trim on the collar and a swirling, gold filigree design embellished on the side of one pant leg. Underneath the jacket collar is a black vest framing a dark red cravat sitting under Prompto’s shirt collar. Around his shoulders is a cape matching Noctis’ own, white in color with the Empire’s emblem holding the chain connecting the sides on both ends. His hair is the same as always, with a golden circlet sitting on his crown, a sparkling, deep red gem set in the front with dangling chains decorating the sides and back.

Noctis steps beside Prompto, to his right, the two of them to walk into the hall together behind Ardyn and Regis, every movement of the event meant to symbolize the two nations coming together. Ardyn similarly takes the spot next to Regis, and the sight makes Noctis’ skin prickle with discomfort. It’s made even worse when Ardyn decides to speak.

“Ah, to take part in such a momentous occasion in Insomnia’s glorious citadel! And here I had thought I wouldn’t even have the honor of stepping foot inside the city once again.”

“Life certainly has a way of surprising us all.” Regis answers, composed as always. The sound of his voice still so steady relaxes Noctis’ attitude a bit, reminds him there are things bigger than disgraced family members giving them grief, bigger than him or Prompto on their own. This is about his kingdom, and about peace, about a future and a throne he knows he’ll come to inherit one day.

Ardyn looks like he wants to comment further, but a soft swell of music from the opposite side of the door, alerting them to the start of the ceremony. Noctis straightens, muscles tensing a bit as he hears Prompto’s breath catch beside him. The large black doors open, the music louder now without the obstruction. Noctis holds his arm out to Prompto just as he’d been instructed to, Prompto linking his own arm in turn as Noctis’ father and the Chancellor step into the hall. The pair follows behind at a measured pace, Noctis unable to stop himself from keeping an eye on his father’s bad leg and his cane, even knowing he’s more than capable on his own.

The hall is filled with Lucian and Niflheim officials, elites, and journalists, all turning in their seats and quietly clamoring as the couple makes their appearance. At the end of the aisle, lined with a white, blacked trim rug, is a flourish of decorations;white poppies and olive branches tied with ribbons, white pillars framing the space, with white petals scattered on the ground. Gold ribbons - a shared color between Lucis and Niflheim decor - is hung along the walls, brightening the admittedly grim facade of overwhelming black.

The group reaches the end of the aisle, Regis stepping to the altar to officiate with Ardyn stepping to the left, the only member of Prompto’s wedding party. Ignis and Gladio stand opposite him, both turned to face towards Noctis. Even without words or eye contact, he can feel their support radiating from them, and he’s grateful for it.

Noctis and Prompto take their place in front of Regis, Noctis sharing a look with his father before turning to face his groom. Noctis eyes meet his, taking note again of the blue-violet color, one he’d never seen in Insomnia, even among the Glaive. He smiles again, and holds it because, Noctis assumes, that’s what he’d been told to do. He can practically hear the chancellor’s voice telling Prompto to ‘Smile for the cameras!’ It makes his skin crawl. But Prompto’s hands are shaking, just barely, as he takes them in his own, and he can’t be worried about Ardyn right now. He returns Prompto’s smile with one of his own, trying to reassure him in even the smallest way.

Regis taps his cane on the ground, the music and the room falling silent. Remaining is a buzz of nerves and anticipation, as if all the guests are holding their breath until they see this through, until they’re on the other side of formalizing this peace. Regis takes a breath, then begins to speak.

“Insomnia is truly honored to host such a momentous union. To see peace brought between Lucis and Niflheim is a dream shared by all of our peoples.”

Noctis barely manages to hold down a scoff, knowing full well the Empire would’ve been more than content to continue its wars if Lucis hadn’t dealt it such devastating blows in recent years. He maintains his composure, though, listening intently as his father goes on.

“We gather today to symbolize this peace, with the union of my son, Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Lucis, and Prompto Argentum, Prince of Niflheim. Together, they will lead our nations into the future, made stronger in its security.” Regis looks over to Prompto, briefly catching his eye before it flicks back to Noctis. “We welcome the Niflheim prince with open arms, and will treat him as one of our own.”

Prompto’s hands squeeze Noctis’, barely noticeable.

“And now we are gathered here today to officiate this union. Prince Noctis, do you take Prince Prompto to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Noctis can’t help but squeeze Prompto’s hands in return. He nods. “I do.”

“And you, Prince Prompto, do you take Prince Noctis as your lawfully wedded husband?”

Prompto takes a shaking breath. “I do.”

“Then you may now kiss, and I now pronounce you wed by the laws of Lucis and the grace of the Six.” The hall erupts in applause, and the two of them move.

The kiss is a simple thing, the two of them leaning forward at the same time to press their lips together. Noctis had kissed before, awkward fumblings and soft touches with Ignis when teenage impulses got the better of them. He can tell it’s Prompto’s first, the way he presses forward too much and the slight tremble in his form. It’s sort of endearing, and Noctis can’t help but smile genuinely at it as they pull away. They turn to face the room, releasing one hand from each other as the other remains clasped between them. The walk back down the aisle, practically gliding along. Noctis feels as if a massive weight has been lifted from his shoulders, even as the pressure of his new husband’s hand in his is real and grounding. In what feels like a moment they’re crossed through the doors, having a moment to themselves before they make for the banquet hall. Noctis lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He looks over to Prompto.

“So. . . we did it.”

Prompto quietly laughs, not quite looking at him yet “y-yeah, I guess we did.”

Noctis wants to stretch his arms, but more than that for some reason he didn’t want to let go of Prompto’s hand. “We can relax a bit now, we only have dinner to get through.” He steps forward, gently pulling Prompto along with him. “Ignis was in the kitchen so much he practically cooked the food himself, so it should be pretty damn good.”

 

 

True to Noctis’ word, every bit of food put on Prompto’s plate was absolutely delicious, almost making Prompto want to forget his carefully trained manners and shovel it all into his mouth at once. But there were still so many eyes on him, Ardyn sitting across from him at the table. So he eats carefully, going over each fork and spoon in his head five times before touching any of them. Noctis seems to prefer reaching for the closest one and letting Gladiolus correct him. Conversation is made, thankfully mostly between Ardyn and Regis, with Noctis deflecting any amount of interest the chancellor slides their way. Champagne is supplied, Prompto taking a few obligatory sips while Noctis almost gleefully drinks a couple glasses, relaxing into his chair more as he does. He happily chats with his advisor and Gladiolus, smiling and laughing and even trying to pull Prompto into conversations. Prompto marvels at it, marvels at his ability to be so free, even if this is his home.

A few more courses, with dessert included, and Regis is concluding the night’s festivities and excusing them. Ardyn comments on them being eager to get to the wedding night, and Prompto’s heart ramps up. He says nothing however, as does Noctis, and Prompto follows him out of the room.

The remaining tension starts to melt out off Noctis as they walk. He removes his nape and armor, rolling his shoulders as he holds them. He’s practically a picture of nonchalance, and Prompto envies him. He knows he;s following Noctis’ to his room, now their room, where he’ll be the spouse and certain things will be expected of him. He takes a deep breath as they arrive, Noctis pushing aside the doors.

“ _God_ , I’m beat.” Noctis dumps his stripped garb onto a nearby arm chair, almost making Prompto panic, because what if someone comes in and finds it and wants it put away. He restrains himself from moving it, though, not wanting to disturb anything. He hovers awkwardly, fidgeting with his hands. Noctis disappears behind the screen. “Uh, you can change out there if you want. You’re stuff should be by the bed, and I’ll be out in a minute.”

Prompto nods, even though Noctis can’t see him. He walks over to the bed, his clothing bags indeed there on the left side which he assumes is his. Inside is his Niflheim clothes, his Lucian attire delivered to Noctis’ room during the day. He doesn’t move to take anything out, just sets to taking off what he already wears. The cape comes first, unclipping the pin and folding it. The jacket comes next, folded and put next to his cape on the bed. The cravat and vest follow suit. He unbuttons his shirt a couple spots, just enough to loosen it and maybe tease the skin below without showing off his breasts. 

He hesitates at his pants, his shoes and socks already tucked aside. He takes a breath, knowing Noctis won’t take much longer, and quickly undoes his belt. He pushes his pants down and steps out of them, quickly folding them. It’s the most bare he’s even been around Noctis, the fact making him dizzy. He quickly takes a seat on the bed, legs folded under himself just as Noctis reappears, wearing a work gray t-shirt and loose shorts. He flops bonelessly on the bed, not even getting under the covers, arm thrown over his eyes.

Prompto sits there in silence, wondering who is supposed to initiate, what would be proper. He doesn’t want to ruin the union between their nations with his inaction. He clenches his fists against his thighs, steeling himself.

“Noctis…” He says softly. Noctis hums in acknowledgement.

Prompto knows it’s now or never and spurs himself into action. He moves across the bed, positioning himself over Noctis, weight on his hands and knees. Noctis eyes fly open at the shift in weight, looking up at him in what appears to be surprise, shock. Prompto doesn’t understand but can’t let himself dwell on it. Hand shaking, he reaches for the bottom of Noctis’ shirt. Noctis own hand shoots down and grabs his wrist, stopping him.” Prompto looks back up, chest tight.

“Uh, look, we,” Noctis swallows, obviously struggling for what words he wants to say. “We’ve both had a pretty long day today, and, we don’t… have to rush into anything. You don’t. Need to do anything you’re not sure of.”

Prompto frowns, his brow furrowing. “Am I allowed to not be sure?” The question falls from his lips without thought.

Noctis gets that Look, the one like Prompto has done something weird, something that doesn’t make sense in Lucis. The one Prompto doesn’t know what to do with. Noctis sighs, sitting up and gently moving Prompto off of himself. Prompto goes without complaint, unsure if he’s disappointed or relieved. Noctis pulls the blankets back and settles under them, Prompto  doing the same. He rolls over to his side, facing away from Noctis. There’s a large window  facing him, covered with black curtains to cover most of the light from the city. Hints of it filter in from below them, rainbows and bokehs of light. Exhaustion starts to hit him then, as he thinks about the size of the city outside, everything new and strange, things he needs to learn all over again.

Just as his eyes shut and he tries to relax, the bed shifts again, and Noctis hand comes to card through his hair before removing the circlet he’s forgotten about. Prompto hears the soft clink of the metal as it’s placed on a bedside table and tenses as he expects to be scolded for it. Instead though, Noctis hand returns, playing with his hair and softly scratching at his scalp. It helps Prompto relax again, his eyes sliding shut again. Noctis speaks again, softly.

“Nothing bad is gonna happen to you here. Nothing like in Niflheim.”

And Prompto finds he can almost believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted to write out the banquet/dinner scene more but i didn't wanna take more time and also it's 3am so
> 
> Shout-out to my cohort aeroniya and our pal tinygaymoonfae for looking over this fic and giving me input! [Also check out tinygaymoonfae's fics if u like MysMes or Check Please!]

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of just posting this all as one chapter but i was impatient to post something for this au so here ya go
> 
> Come bother me and my cohort (aeroniya) on twitter [queeryusuke and aer1029] and tumblr [seta-soji and aero-n-dynamics]


End file.
